Sleepless Night
by izzabella
Summary: AlexIzzie! The aftermath of the whole alexolivia debacle. my first fanfic. so pleaseee read&review. [COMPLETE]
1. Sleepless Night

**A/N:** ok so this is my first ever fanfic. Ever. I once tried writing one for Gilmore Girls (my other obsession) but that didn't quite work out. So here it is, tell me what you think. ) Oh and I tried to remember what exactly the characters said in the show, but if I'm off here and there, I'm really sorry. It's been awhile.

* * *

**Sleepless Night**

Alex and Olivia. Alex and Olivia. Alex and fricken Olivia. It's been two days and Izzie still couldn't get that picture out of her head. How could she?

"Alex is really good…though you probably know" "You're better off without him" 

"_Izzie, can we please just talk?"_

"_When you and Derek broke up, I didn't say you were better off without him. All I did was be there for you. And the one time I need you guys…"_

"_I didn't know you and Alex were together"_

All these voices was going around and around in her head. Playing over and over again. Izzie couldn't sleep.

This is her first day off in a couple of weeks and she's wasting it over Alex. Again. Why did she have to fall for a total jackass? Like always. All the other guys she "dated", so to speak, just wanted her for her looks. To get into her pants. And Alex…well what the hell did Alex want? _George did tell me about the bet. But then why was he acting so weird when I tried to initiate the sex? Twice._

_Whatever. This is what I get for believing that he wasn't a complete asshole. I deserved it. Just like Cristina said. I so should have seen this coming. _

_Then why does it hurt so much?_

* * *

**A/N: **ok so pretty short, I know. I'm gonna leave it as an one-shot for now. Til I think of something. Or I just might leave it as it is. Well anyway, please review! My first fic ever, so constructive criticism is much appreciated, actually any reviews would be much appreciated, lol. Thanks for reading! ) 


	2. Dylan's Words of Wisdom

**A/N:** ok I'm back with a second chapter: ) thanks so much for the reviews! So onto the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I totally forgot to add the disclaimer in the first chapter. But I own nothing, except Dylan.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Dylan's Words of Wisdom**

"Ow! Dammit!"

Alex's cup was overflowing with hot coffee since he wasn't really paying attention as he was pouring. It's been almost a week since he retook his boards and he still wonders why Izzie actually voluntarily helped him study. She hasn't really talked to him much since then.

He walked over to his sink and ran his hand under cold water and looked over at the microwave clock. 4:47 AM.

"Shit!" Rounds start in thirteen minutes and he didn't wanna be late. Again. He glanced at the coffee stain on his counter and floor. _I'll clean it up later._ Alex grabbed his keys and ran out his apartment door.

GAGAGAGAGA

"Karev, you and Grey will be on the double by-pass surgery case." Bailey instructed.

"So how was your Christmas?" Meredith asked as they walked down the hall together.

"I dunno. Too busy freakin out over whether or not I failed my boards again."

"Well at least if you did, you get to scrub in on a by-pass surgery before you get fired." Meredith smirked.

"Yeah, some fat dude who couldn't resist eating McDonald's twice a day."

"Sometimes I wonder why Izzie made such an effort to convince us that you weren't such an insensitive jerk."

"How is she by the way?" Alex asked nervously. Him and Meredith kinda became friends over the past few weeks.

"She hasn't talked to you, huh?"

"Not since she helped me study and started crying."

"Bet you handled that smoothly."

"Hey! I'm not used to having a girl crying in front of me."

"Obviously."

Alex honestly didn't know what to do, when Izzie broke down. He was being honest when he said he never meant to hurt her, but wasn't sure if she accepted that since she was still pretending to be a "farmer". He gave her an awkward kind of hug. _At least she didn't reject me._ He let her sob into his scrubs until she stopped and abruptly said she had to go and walked away. He would've been up all night picturing Izzie crying on his shoulder if he didn't mentally force himself to get some sleep because of his exam the next morning. _I'm guessing she's past the angry phase…I think…so then what phase is she in now?_

"Alex." He didn't seem to hear Meredith.

"Alex!"

"Huh? What?"

"That's the wrong room. It's the next one." Meredith noticed that he spaced off after their conversation about Izzie.

"Oh right. Sorry."

Alex and Meredith walked into their patient's room and well, the "fat dude" turned out to be an 11-year-old boy with a biological heart disease.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Grey and this is Dr. Karev." Meredith introduced to the boy's parents. "Do you have any questions or concerns regarding your son's surgery?"

"Yeah we'd like to know what kind of risks there are"

"Oh, okay. Well you see Dylan's heart…"

GAGAGAGAGA

Alex went to check up on Dylan one last time after his parents went home and before he heads home himself.

Dylan was propped up against his pillows reading the second Harry Potter book.

"So are you one of those huge Potter fans?" Alex asked, amused by the fact that literally every kid loved those books.

"Yup, this is my 57th time reading this book. Do you like Harry Potter?"

"I've only seen the movies, but don't tell anyone" He added with a smile. _I actually kinda like this kid_. "So you scared for your surgery?

"Um, no not really." Dylan gave it more thought and hesitated. "Okay, yeah a little. But not because of the surgery."

Confused, Alex said, "What do you mean?"

"I guess I'm just scared that I might die and won't have the chance to do any of the stuff that other people do. I don't get to run around a lot or get to play soccer all that much with my friends 'cause of my heart. But when I do, I'm happy. My grandmother once told me, don't take anything for granted because it might not always be around."

_Holy shit. And the kid's only 11._

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll be fine." Alex gave him a reassuring smile before walking out of the room and towards the locker room. He gathered all his things and started to walk out of the hospital. When a familiar streak of blond hair caught the corner of his eye, Alex looked up. He saw Izzie about 100 metres away walking into the staff parking lot.

Then he remembered.

"_Don't take anything for granted because it might not always be around."_

* * *

**A/N:** Well this chapter is longer, hope you liked it! Please give me some reviews! Thank you. I already have ideas for the next chapter, which will also be the last one. So I'll post that as soon as I can. Happy New Year! 


	3. Guess We're Even Now

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews! So here's the last chapter. And its kinda New Year's themed, I guess and I know it's a couple days late but oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 

**Guess We're Even Now**

Today was kinda weird for Izzie. She thought about it as she was walking towards her car. At lunch this afternoon, she saw Alex and Meredith eating together in the caf. _Okay, so they can be friends. I wanted them to be friends. Even if it is kinda odd. _She was sort of avoiding Alex these days. Ever since the night she helped him study for his boards, he's been trying to reach out to her.

_Flashback _

_Izzie was at the nurse's station doing paperwork for her patient._

"_Hey Izzie…umm can we talk?" Alex asked after checking his patient, who was bleeding internally and did not die this time 'cause Alex made sure to check if he was._

"_Umm…yeah. I mean no. Sorry I gotta get this to Dr. Shepard." She answered hurriedly, a little disoriented and walked down the hall. _Dammit! What am I gonna do? He's not gonna stop…but do I want him to? I don't know anything anymore. _Alex, still standing there watching her walk away, didn't know what to do. _Ok, one more try. If I still get nothing, then I'm giving up. She can't say I didn't try.

_End Flashback_

Izzie was about to unlock her car door when she heard the voice she's been dreading all day.

"Izzie! Hey, wait up!" Alex called.

Alex jogged up to her car. _Okay Izzie can't back out now. I mean, she wouldn't really just drive away…right?_ Izzie unlocked her car door and debated whether or not to just take off or give Alex a chance and hear him out. _Okay, I can't keep doing this. He's not gonna keep trying for the rest of his life. He's gonna stop caring after awhile._

Izzie turned around in time to see him stop in front of her.

"Look, Izzie. I just wanna know…I just…are we over?" Alex finally got the chance to talk to her and now he can hardly word what he's saying. _Please say we aren't._

Izzie looked at her feet. _I don't want us to be._

"Izzie. Talk to me."

She looked up. _Damn, why does he have to be so hot? Okay, think, Izzie. What do you want? _She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again.

_She's gonna say yes isn't she…I can't take the anticipation anymore. _So Alex broke the silence.

"Okay, never mind. I think I know." He was gonna walk away but stayed where he was just a second longer…hoping she'd say otherwise. _I guess not._ With that he started to walk away. _And I still have that damn coffee stain to clean up._

"No. Alex, wait."

He stopped walking and Izzie stepped in front of him so he wouldn't have to turn around.

"Listen. I…okay, I suppose I half forgive you for the whole Olivia thing, 'cause I still don't know why you did it, but I guess you really do seem like you feel bad about it—"

"I do. I never meant to hurt—"

"I know." Izzie said in a small voice. "But I don't know what we are, okay? I mean I don't even see how it's gonna work. We were good for like, what? A week?" Izzie went quiet, trying to gather her thoughts and form her words. "Maybe…maybe we're just…not meant to be together." That last part hurt her to say. And hurt him to hear. _I didn't mean that, did I? I can't have._

_Tell me she didn't just say that. Okay so she did, but she didn't mean it, right? She couldn't have. No, not after I found someone that I lo— I mean really like. Oh, who are you kidding, Karev? Admit it. You fell for her. Hard._

Alex didn't know what to say. So he gave her a small nod and started to walk towards his car.

_Dammit Izzie, he's walking away. Take it back._

"Izzie!" A woman with a recognizable voice called.

Alex and Izzie turned around to see who it was. Meredith.

"Hey, Izzie you were supposed to drive me home today, remember?"

"Right. Sorry. Forgot."

"Oh hey Alex. I thought you had a late shift today."

"Nope, just George."

"I'm just glad I don't have to work late tomorrow either with New Year's Eve and everything."

_Oh yeah tomorrow's New Year's Eve. How depressing,_ Izzie thought.

"Huh. New Year's Eve. That's depressing. I'll probably just get drunk at Joe's or something. Well anyway, I'm gonna head home. See you guys." Though Alex looked more at Meredith then Izzie when he said his goodbye and got into his car and drove off.

"What's up with you and him?" Meredith asked as she got into the passenger seat.

"Nothing actually."

"Right." Meredith gave Izzie a skeptical look, which she didn't bother to respond to.

GAGAGAGAGA

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Meredith asked Izzie as they were getting their stuff from the locker room to go home.

"I dunno. Whatever."

"But it's New Years Eve."

"Since when were you so festive?"

"Well you don't have to be bitter about it." Then Meredith added, "Just 'cause you and Alex are done."

"What! We're not. I mean we are. But this is so not about him! We'll hang in front of the TV and get drunk or something."

"Whatever you want."

GAGAGAGAGA

Izzie looked at the clock. Fourteen minutes till 2006. Then she heard Meredith laugh at something.

_Oh right. The 'Friends' rerun._

Izzie walked over to the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room and lied down underneath it. Just like she did on Christmas.

She looked at the clock again.

_So thirteen minutes till the New Year. And spending it alone, again. Well I guess I got Mer. But damn…okay so I want him back. Not like I ever didn't want him. Well except that time he was an ass and posted pictures of me in lingerie. But he was still hot._

"Izzie, what are you doing?" Meredith asked during the commercial break.

"Just…lying here."

Twelve minutes.

Izzie suddenly sat up. She looked at Meredith. Meredith saw her glancing at the clock for the past two hours.

"Just go."

Izzie looked at her. Meredith had a knowing smile on her face.

"You know you want to."

_Yeah I do._

She quickly slipped on her coat and ran out the door. But she only got as far as the driveway. _Shit. The keys._ And turned back, when Meredith came out and threw them to her.

"Thanks Mer!"

_Ok I have nine minutes to get to Joe's. There better not be a lot of traffic._

GAGAGAGAGA

Alex sat at the bar finishing his shot and called Joe over for another.

"You're not getting drunk yet, are you?" Joe asked passing Alex his drink.

"What? No way!"

Alex remembered when him and his friends used to play Twister with shots in college. _Wow, that was a depressing memory. Twister. Hell, sitting in a bar alone on New Year's Eve is depressing._ He looked up at the TV, four minutes till the countdown. Not like he cares anyway.

GAGAGAGA

Izzie was stuck on red light as she took a look at the clock in her car.

11:58

The light finally turned green. But for some reason the car in front of her didn't speed up. She honked. _Holy hell! You better move! I'll be so pissed if I don't get there on time. Why the fuck is this street a one-lane road? _She honked one more time. _That's it._ Izzie swerved into the other lane after making sure there were no cars coming from the other way. _Not like any sane person would be on the streets during the last minute of the year anyway. Shit! One minute._ When Izzie finally arrived at the bar and got out, she could hear people inside starting to count down.

10…

_Ok, I didn't miss it._

9…

Alex shot a look at the bar entrance.

8…

_Right. Like she'd somehow magically appear. Dream on, Karev. She said it was over._

7…

Izzie pulled the door open and started to scan the bar for Alex.

6…

_Dammit! Why's it so fricken crowded!_

5…

Then she saw him. At the bar, in front of Joe.

4…

She ran up to him.

3…

"Alex." He turned around and saw her panting slightly.

2…

His face was both confused and surprised. "Hey. What are you—"

1…

Izzie simply kissed him. And all around them they could hear people yelling 'Happy New Year!' but really faintly, seeing as they were too busy to care. Joe looked at them and smiled and went off to bartend to another customer.

They broke the kiss when the need for oxygen got in the way. But still, with their foreheads touching, Alex smiled at her and was the first to talk.

"What's with us and awesome kisses at the bar?"

"Guess we're even now."

End

* * *

**A/N:** That was the longest chapter I wrote. Twice as long as the last chapter. Hope you liked my fic and please review! Thanks so much. 

_Izzabella_


End file.
